Christmas Wishes
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: All Kayleigh Efron wants for christmas is her daddy home but he is in Florida filming a new movie and he cant leave will h be seperated from his girlfriend and daugher on christmas R&R Z


**Okay I was in a random Christmassy mood so I decided to do a random one-shot based around Christmas ****its Zanessa and there little girl Kayleigh R&R**

Vanessa was sitting watching TV while her 5 year old daughter Kayleigh was sitting at the table writing her Christmas list to Santa, V walked over to her and looked over her list

_Dear Santa,_

_For Christmas could I please have, A Barbie, A new bike and some crayons. I also would like my Daddy to come home Mommy says he is filming a new movie in Florida but I want him home for Christmas, cuz I love him and I miss him and I know mommy does too! I promise to leave you milk and cookies and a carrot for Rudolph._

_Lots of Love _

_Kayleigh_

_Xx_

Vanessa smiled she was so naive sure she wanted Zac home but she knew this was an extremely big movie, it was a new action movie and Zac had dreamed his whole life of being in on and they both knew if he left the set he would be fired.

Meanwhile with Zac he was shooting a new scene and he couldn't get it right.

'Zac! Focus!' The director yelled

'Im sorry its just it's a week till Christmas and I really wanna spend it with my girlfriend and my daughter' He said frustrated that his director was being so unreasonable

'Zac we have discussed this if you wanna spend Christmas with your family then go but if you do your fired and that $50,000,000 check will go into my back pocket.

Zac groaned he wished every movie was like 'High School Musical' He loved doing them he met the love of his life and Girlfriend of 6 years Vanessa Hudgens working on that project, It was on that set in Salt Lake City, Utah where his gorgeous 5 year old daughter Kayleigh Anne Efron was conceived and it was where he got his break. But ever since that things were never as good on any other movie set he was a millionaire and so was Vanessa but he just wanted to make sure he would have enough money to be able to have a luxury life. Vanessa loved to shop as did Kayleigh so he wanted to make sure they could shop anywhere, anytime and not have to worry about how much they spend. Vanessa worked as well but not as much as Zac did as she decided to stay at home with Kayleigh and if she was ever working then she would make sure Zac was home.

6 days passed slowly for both Zac and Vanessa they were missing each other like crazy but it was Zac's dream and Vanessa understood how much it ment to him. It was Christmas eve and Vanessa was tucking Kayleigh into bed.

'Mommy?'

'Yes angel'

'Do you think Santa will bring Daddy home for Christmas?'

'I doubt it baby but I really hope so'

'Okay well goodnight Mommy I love you' She said giving Vanessa a kiss and a hug.

'Goodnight Baby Girl sleep tight I love you too!'

Vanessa walked into her and Zac's bedroom she stood there for a minuet looking at the pictures of her, Zac and Kayleigh throughout the years. One picture in particular caught her eye it was when Kayleigh was just 2 hours old. She was only 17 and Zac had just turned 18, because they were so young they were ridiculed with the public saying they were to young and Vanessa was a bad influence to teenage girls for getting pregnant at 17, But Kayleigh was raised very well she was only 5 but could read, write, talk properly, had the manners of a 10 year old and was do simple maths.

Vanessa felt herself tearing up looking at another picture it was of her and Zac on the set of the 3rd HSM she was sitting on his lap resting her head on his shoulder while he was stroking her hair.

'I miss you Zac' She said through tears

'I miss you too baby but im home now'

'Z…Za…Zac?'

'yeah' he said coming up to her and wrapping his arms round her

' But how I thought if you left you would be fired'

'Well it turns out they cant fire me cuz I quit'

'You quit? But it was always your dream to be in an action movie'

'Well actually you and Kayleigh are my dream, more movies will come along but you and Kayleigh mean everything to me and I couldn't let you two be alone at Christmas besides I missed you'

'I Love you' She said kissing him passionately

'I love you two gorgeous' He looked at the clock 00:00 'Merry Christmas gorgeous' He said.

'Merry Christmas Superman' She said

'I wanna be your superman'

'You are my superman now and always'

'How about we make that always official'

'What do you mean'

He got down on one knee and pulled out a deep red velvet box. 'Vanessa Anne Hudgens will you marry me?'

'Yes!' She said as he put the ring on her finger and kissing her.

The morning came it was 6:00 and a very excited little girl came running into her parents room but stopped at a halt when she noticed two people in her parents bed. She ran round to her mommy's side of the bed to see if then man was who she thought it was and It was.

'DADDY!!!!!' She screamed.

Both parents woke up at this

'Hey Baby girl you coming in I haven't had a cuddle of my princess for ages'

She nodded excitedly and climbed in beside them giving them a cuddle

After a half hour they all decided to go downstairs. After watching Kayleigh opening all her presents they opened theirs and there were 3 presents left one from Zac for Vanessa and 2 from Vanessa for Zac. He opened his first and it was A car key.

'You didn't' He asked extremely shocked

'Go take a look' She said pointing to the garage he walked out and it was the brand new limited edition Audi.

'Oh My God Vanessa that's amazing' He said kissing her

'Okay V open your first before I open my next one'

'Okay' She opened the box and there was a large envelope which she opened and there was a picture of A house but it wasn't any house it was her dream house she had explained it to Zac years ago when they started dating.

'Whats this?'

'Its our new home'

'But baby its m dream house'

'Yeah I know I bought the land, and got the picture you drew of it and I got it built'

'Thank-you I love you' She said walking up to him and hugging him

'Your welcome gorgeous I love you too'

'Okay for your last present'

Vanessa gave Zac a envelope which he opened to find a sonogram.

'Your… your..Pre…pregnant?' He asked as his eyes lit up

'Yes 2 months'

Zac had tears in his eyes as he picked Vanessa up and kissed her before just holding her close and stroking her hair.

'What does pregnant mean?'

'It mean princess that your going to have a new baby brother or sister' Zac said lifting up his 5 year old princess and holding the both of them close

'Kayleigh we have something else to tell you' Vanessa said once she was out of Zac's grip

'Yea?'

'Were getting married'

Kayleigh gasped as her eyes lit up 'So your going to have a pretty wedding with pretty dresses and cake and dancing'

'Yes Princess and you are going to be the flower girl'

'So ill get a pretty dress and be able to walk down the isle'

'Yes angel'

'MOMMY! DADDY! Look outside it's snowing'

All 3 of them walked over to the window and looked out Zac holding both his girls in his arms

'Best Christmas ever' He said before kissing Vanessa and Kayleigh

**Well there you go it's a random Christmas one-shot R&R**


End file.
